Bittersweet Love
by Jasper-Loving-Wife
Summary: Bella left her purse at the Cullens in Edwards room. She goes back to get it while they are hunting. She finds something else other than her purse which is heartbreaking. To heal her heart she goes somewhere she never expected to go back to.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of my truck and closed the door. I looked up at the large white house towering above me. I walked up to the door the wind whipping my long Mahogany colored hair around my face. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was all covered in dark gray clouds.

I walked up the white colored stairs. I opened the door and I heard a thump upstairs. I grabbed a bat off the couch from where it was left after we played baseball last night. I walked up the stairs the bat poised in my hands ready to swing.

There was another thump. It was coming from Edwards room. I opened the door very quietly. It didn't make a sound. OH MY GOD!

There on Edwards bed was Edward… And some blonde tramp! In a total non Bella move I walked right up to them (They hadn't noticed me) and I hit Edward right on the head with all of the strength I could muster. The bat cracked in half.

"Bella!" Edward said as he noticed me there seething with anger. I grabbed my purse and my phone that was sitting on the bedside table.

I turned around ripped my engagement ring off my finger and chucked it at him where he had froze watching me. I hit him right in the middle of the forehead. That seemed to break him out of his daze. But all he saw was my back as I ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Bella wait!" He yelled. I felt arms grab around the waist.

" Bella just listen to me for just one second!" He said in my ear. I turned around slowly. "You want me to fucking listen to you? I walk into your room and you are fucking a blond bitch what the fuck do you want me to listen to.

I saw it with my own eyes Edward you can't convince me that you didn't cheat on me with that blonde bitch!" I yelled at him. He had his head down and he was quiet. ".." he mumbled. "What?" I said sharply.

"Tanya is not a bitch or a whore!" He said getting louder and louder until he was yelling at the end. "Edward just tell me one thing, when did it start?" I asked. "About a month after Italy." He said. " Wow I risked my life to save yours and the way you repay me is by cheating on me? Wow thanks Edward" I said as I walked out the door.

I got in my truck as I saw the rest of the Cullen family run from the woods. I turned on my truck and it roared to life. I sped down their drive like a bat out of hell. I got home in record time. Charlie was still at work. I sprinted upstairs (thankfully not tripping). I grabbed at the box under my bed and grabbed my stash of money. I had three thousand dollars saved up. I packed a pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt, And some black converse. I threw all of that in a bag and ran out to my truck. I turned it on a sped off. I pulled into the airport thirty minutes later. I ran up to the check-in desk. "can I have a one way ticket to Volterra, Italy please?


	2. Chapter 2

I handed the woman behind the counter $1000. She handed me my ticket. I took it and walked off to find my terminal. "7:00 o'clock flight to Volterra, Italy now boarding." The voice sounded over the sound system. I grabbed my bag and I walked onto the plane. I sat down and put my ear buds in. I turned it on to Ignorance by Paramore on. I loved there music. I wish I could be a kickass person but I guess that's just not Bella. I sat, looking out the window at the drifting clouds and my eyes slowly slid closed as I drifted of to sleep.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we are about to land" The flight attendant said in English. "Allacciate le cinture di sicurezza, come stiamo per terra" She said in Italian. I clicked my seatbelt in and we started to land. I felt a almost nonexistent bump as the plane hit the runway when we landed. I grabbed my backpack and my purse. I briefly wondered about the Cullen's._ No Bella you will not think about them!_ I thought to myself. I walked off the plane into the airport. I had no luggage so I walked outside. I hailed a taxi quickly surprisingly enough. I got in and told him to take me to the Volturi Castle. Ten minutes later we pulled up in front of the gates. Thank you I told him as I handed the driver twenty euros. I walked into the castle and up to Gianna's desk. I walked up to her. "Hello Gianna could you please tell Aro that Bella Swan is waiting for him please?" I asked her. "Yes Miss Swan." She turned around and picked up the phone. While she was talking I took a chance and looked around the room. The floors were black and white marble tile, The walls were painted a deep red and Gianna's desk was made out of black wood. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called. I looked and next to me was Felix. "Hey sweet thang long time no see. Why haven't you come to visit me?" He said raising an eyebrow. "Hey Felix, I'm here now so no more whining." I said with a faint smile. "Come on darling Aro does not like to be kept waiting." he said. He took my hand and led me down the hallway. My steps echoed around the dimly lit hallway. There were portraits of Aro, Caius, And Marcus with their mates hanging on the walls. We stopped in front of black wood doors with gold handles. Felix grasped the handle while I took a deep breath. He pushed it open. Placing his hand on my lower back he led us in. I looked around, It looked just as I remembered it. The floors were made of black and white tile and the walls were dark gray stone, there were three stone steps that led up to the three brothers. There they were sitting in all of their beauty. Around the room stood all the guard against the walls. The guard was massive made up of about 100 vampires. "Dear Isabella, What makes you come back into our lovely home?" Aro said making wide hand gestures. "And where is your dear Edward? I thought you both were glued at the hip and what not?" He said still doing the sweeping hand motions. "Me and Edward are through, We are not together nor will we ever be again." I said sternly. "Oh well now why is that?" he asked a genuine look of concern crossed his face. It was very hard to believe this caring man could have murdered thousands of people. "He cheated on me with Tanya Denali a month after we left here." I told him sadly. "Oh my dear I am so very sorry but why did you come here not that its not a pleasant surprise?" he asked. "I would like you to change me and let me join the guard." I said seriously. "Really! This is such a pleasant surprise, of course I will change you and yes you may join the guard you will be a great addition." He said clapping his hands together. "When would you like to be changed my darling Isabella?" He asked me. "As soon as possible please." I said in a pleasant tone. "It will be done tomorrow at 9:00 am so I will have Alec show you to your room." he said "Alec you please," he said gesturing to a figure in the shadows. He stepped out of the shadows. He was the most beautiful man that I have ever seen in my life. He looked like he just stepped off of the cover of _GQ. _His hair was brown and side swept, his eyes were a shining bright red and his skin was ghostly pale. He was amazing. It looked like he glowed. He reached out a hand, "Hi I'm Alec"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and any song lyrics I may write in this story belong to the artist **

I took his hand. "Hi I'm Bella." I said taking his hand. I marveled at how smooth and cold it was. It was unreal. "Come I will show you to your room." he said.

And that _voice_! It was like smooth chocolate it was so delicious. If his voice was a food that was all I would need to live. He put his hand on my lower back and led me out of the room.

We walked to the end of the hallway and got into the waiting elevator. The elevator was made of dark paneled wood and the ground was covered in black carpet, there was a light fixture in the ceiling which cast a nice warm glow in the elevator.

_Ding!_ The doors slid open to reveal a warmly lit hallway. Placing his hand on my back he led me to the end of the hallway. We stopped in front of a set of doors.

He stepped in front of me and grasped the handle and pushed the door open. The room was magnificent! The ground was covered in deep red carpet, the walls were black and the bed was made out of black wood and the comforter was red and there were white and black pillows.

There were two doors against the far wall and there was a living room like space. You walk down three steps and there is a white sectional couch that curved to surround the 3D TV.

I turned to where Alec stood. "Thank you for bringing me to my room. But I'm not trying to sound rude, but could you leave iv very tired and I've had a really long day and I would like to sleep." I said warily.

"Oh of course Bella I'm sorry. I should have known you were tired, I'll come get you tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp. Be ready please." Alec said as he walked towards my door.

"Goodnight Bella." he said over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

"Goodnight!" I called after him, even if he was out the door I knew that he still heard me call out to him.

I walked to the door on the far left and opened it. It was the bathroom. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub and a shower that had jets that shot water out everywhere. The floor was black, heated tile, (**A/N My friend has heated tile in her bathroom and its good not to have freezing feet when you wake up in the middle of the night.) **The walls were painted white and the sink was made of red marble.

I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I clicked the button that was labeled radio. I typed in 103.7 and the song No Hands by Waka Flaka Flame, Roscoe Dash, and Wale was on. I sang along to the lyrics. Hip Hop music was my deep dark secret. Edward had hated it so I just listened to while he wasn't around.

I turned the dial to warm and clicked the button labeled jets. I got sprayed with nice warm water. After twenty minutes I got out and wrapped myself in the fluffy white towels that were in the bathroom.

I went into my bedroom and went into the door to the far right. The closet was huge. There was a huge wall of drawers on the far back wall. On the right wall were shelves of shoes. And purses. On the Left wall there were bars that hung dresses and shirts and jackets etc.

I walked to the back wall and pulled out a pair of black lace underwear, I pulled those on and went one drawer down. In there I pulled out a black tank top and red shorts. I brushed my hair and got in the bed.

I could not stop thinking so I did what any logical person would do. I pulled out my ipod.

I looked through all of my songs until I stopped on All Around Me by Flyleaf. I absolutely love this song. This is the song that kept me company and the song that lulled me to sleep when Edward was gone hunting.

I snorted to myself. HA! Hunting. Yeah right he was probably out fucking the slut. Now that I think about it… That bastard had been going hunting twice more than he usually did.

I had just thought that he had wanted to make sure that he had his thurst under control. I thought he wanted to protect me. Yeah right protect me. The only thing he did was make it worse.

Tomorrow, I vow to become another person. Nobody knows me here. I can start new. I can be who I have always longed to be.

I relaxed into my bed. I turned up my ipod. As I slowly drifted off to sleep I thought. Tomorrow, when I wake up it is going to be the start of a whole new life

**A/N HEY GUYS! So how do you like it so far? Is it good? Sorry it took so long to update. Well next chapter is new Bella and The change! Review Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, All song lyrics belong to the artist.**

I had woken up to my alarm at 8:00 in the morning because Alec had said he was going to come get me at 9:00.

I went and took a quick. I curled my hair into loose barrel curls. They hung to the middle of my back. I went to my closet and got dressed. I put on some black leather pants. **(a/n they are supposed to look like skinny jeans but made of leather) **I also put on a blood red corset with black stitching. I put on some red peep toe 4 inch heels. I could secretly walk in heels perfectly, I just didn't want Alice dressing me like a Barbie every day.

I went to go do my make-up. I put eyeliner on my upper and lower lid, I put Smokey eyeshadow on, I didn't put on any blush, But I put blood red lipstick on.

I went to my full length mirror. I looked total badass. It was awesome! I looked nothing like the old Bella and it was so refreshing. My bright red lipstick stood out against my dark hair and my pale skin.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:50. Ten minutes until Alec came. I went to my closed, I pulled out black dangly earrings, they looked kind of gothic. I put on a big ring that went over three fingers that spelled out blood.

Ha-ha how ironic. In a short while I will be thirsting for blood. This is crazy. Just a day ago I was totally in love with a beautiful Vampire, and I was ready to marry him and a short while later I fucking hate him. Wow!

Way to be bi-polar. (**A/N No offense intended to people who are actually bi-polar I know a person who is bi-polar so I'm not intending offense.) **I Heard a knock on the door. HOLY CRAP! It had already been ten minutes? Well dang.

I went to the door and opened it. There he stood. In all of his angelic beauty. He was wearing his black robe. Hmm… I thought as I looked at the robe. After my change I'm going to have to do something with these hideous outfits.

"Wow Bella you look beautiful." Alec said interrupting my thoughts. "Oh thank you Alec, you look quite handsome yourself." I said giving a sly little smirk, as I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

I saw him gulp. "Well are we going to go?" I asked him innocently. "Oh," He cleared his throat. "Yeah lets go." He said. He lead me with a hand on the small of my back again.

We stepped into the same elevator as yesterday. It wasn't quite as awkward though. There was pleasant elevator music in the background. We just stood there in comfortable silence.

_Ding! _The elevator doors slid open. We stepped into the same hallway as yesterday. We walked to the hall that I was led to yesterday.

He opened the doors and let me step through first as he came in right after me. "My darling Bella how good it is to see you this fine day!" Aro said when he saw us.

"Good morning Aro, It is great to see you to." I said walking forward. "You look different." He said as he took in my appearance.

"Yeah well I decided that I needed to change. Start my Vampire life with a clean slate." I said with my head held high.

"That is wonderful daughter of mine just wonderful!" He said clapping his hands together. Is this man on crack? He is always so god damned happy! Can't he be pissed, like royally pissed at least once?

"So Aro where are we doing this?" I asked. "Alec will show you and I will be there shortly." he said gesturing with his hand to Alec.

Alec quickly grabbed my hand and walked me to a room in the back of the hall that I had not noticed before. He opened the door with one hand. His other hand still grasping my own. We started walking down a hallway that was made of stone and that had lanterns lighting the way.

When we got to the end of the hallway we turned left. There was a red door. He opened it and we stepped in. He was still holding my hand. It was so soft and cold. I could sit and stroke his hand forever and be content. The room was near empty. The walls were painted a cherry brown and the carpet was red with gold designs in it. The only piece of furniture that was in it was a bed with a comforter that matched the carpet and pillows the same color as the walls.

Alec led me to the bed and we both laid down. We laid next to each other just holding hands. I was so content lying there that a million years could have passed by and I wouldn't have noticed.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Alec got up reluctant to let go of my hand. "Please don't leave me." I said softly looking into Alec's scarlet eyes. "I will be right outside the door. And after you start changing I will come right back to you." He said to me. I searched his eyes for any hint of dishonesty. I didn't find one.

"Okay." I whispered to him. He leaned down and kissed my lips lightly once. He stood straight and walked towards the door. "Right outside." He reminded me as he walked out the door. I sighed and thought I didn't feel this with Edward. It took me weeks to fall in love with Edward and less than a day to fall in love with Alec.

No, I didn't just think that. I didn't love Alec did I? My thoughts were interrupted for what seemed like the fiftieth time so far today by a small cough.

I opened my eyes to find Aro standing over me. "Hello darling, just close your eyes relax and it will be over quickly." He said as he grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt Aro's teeth sink into the flesh in the crease of my elbow.

I remembered when the Cullen's told me that the change was so painful that they could not bear it. But not me, I welcomed the pain. One thing that I learned is that pain makes you stronger. It makes it so that you as a person can make the people around you stronger.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. It was Alec, My beautiful, beautiful Alec. I reached my arm out to him so that he would take my hand. "Beautiful Bella" He whispered as he stroked my hair as he laid down next to me. I felt his cool lips touch my forehead.

My stomach did this odd flip-flop that I have never felt before. What is this odd feeling? I thought. Is, is this what it's like to be in love? Did I really love Alec?

**A/N WELL That's a wrap! How did you like this chapter? Please review I would really like twenty reviews by the next time I put up a chapter which probably wont be to far away probably like tonight ha-ha, But I'm not gonna be all "I WANT TWENTY REVIEWS OR I'M NOT UPDATING!" I hate when people do that like just update jeeze. All I am saying Is that I would love twenty reviews. Well I'm done rambling now. BYEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

The pain coursed through my body for three more days. I just held onto Alec's hand, never letting go.

When it was finished I opened my eyes. Everything was clear and focused. You could see more than if you had a huge microscope and looked through it for the rest of your life.

I sat up and looked to the right. I locked eyes with the most gorgeous red eyes I have ever seen. It was Alec, My love.

I dove at him and kissed him full on the lips. I pulled back quickly my hand over my mouth. "Oh Alec I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Please don't hate me!" I screamed out hastily.

"Bella, My darling I could never hate you. You mean the world to me, If I lost you I would never be able to live again. I love you so much its impossible to fathom!" He said looking deep into my eyes.

I felt my eyes fill up with tears that would never fall. "Oh, Alec, I love you to. So much, so much!" I said flinging myself at him.

I shoved my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues caressing one another's. I flung him on the bed and straddled him. I ground my core into his erection that was prominent as I felt it through my pants.

We both moaned at the same time. I grasped my shoulders as I continued to grind against him. His hand went from my shoulders up to my neck and then wound themselves into my hair.

I ran my hands down his neck to his chest. I stroked his Pecs through his shirt. I moved my hand down lover to the hem of his shirt. I flung my hands up it needing to feel his cool skin under my hands.

I rubbed his torso. I felt deliciously defined abs and his hard and defined Pecs. I moaned when I pinched his nipples. When I did that I felt his penis get even harder and longer, a feat to which I thought was impossible.

My feelings were overwhelming. I could feel lust, love, desire need, and so many more. But one thing I knew for sure was that I needed Alec and I needed him now. There was no time for waiting. I needed his rock hard cock pounding into my wet, hot pussy.

I ripped his shirt off. I broke the kiss and leaned down and sucked one of his nipples into my mouth. I flicked it with my tongue. My hands rubbed down his stomach to the hem of his jeans. I teased him by ghosting my nails over the flesh that was there. "Ungh Bella stop teasing me!" He moaned. I went to his zipper and undid it.

I pulled off his jeans until he was left in only his boxers. I put my hand in his boxers and grabbed his huge hard cock. It was so soft. I felt It pulse in my firm grip. I slowly rubbed it up and down. Kind of testing the waters. I rubbed my thumb over the tip. Alec's hips thrust up when I did that.

I looked up at him one eyebrow raised. "Don't stop baby don't ever stop" He whispered. I rubbed him faster and harder. His moans got louder and louder.

I kept going up and down. I stopped and tore away his boxers. I needed him in my mouth now. There was no delaying it. We both knew we wanted it. I wanted to taste him so bad that it hurt. And you could practically see his cock weeping in desperation. It was aching for me, pulsing, seeking its release. It kept swelling bigger and bigger as I watched it. I leaned over and lightly blew in it. It jumped as did Alec's hips. " Fuck, Bella do something, You're torturing me!" He hissed out through his teeth.

I licked the rip of his cock lightly, slightly testing the waters. His cocked jumped again. I shoved his whole cock down my throat taking it all in at once. My head bobbed up and down. Alec's hips thrusting in time with my head.

His hands wound through my hair as he moaned noisily. I felt him tense up knowing he was getting closer and closer. I reached my hand lower and started caressing his balls. Stroking them lovingly.

Alec's moans became louder and louder. I got faster and faster swallowing him down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as I continues bobbing on his cock and stroking his balls.

His whole body tensed up. His cock started pulsing. It got faster and faster. I prepared for the seed that was going to shoot in my mouth, His hips thrusted faster and faster. His moans getting louder and louder.

"Fuck, Bella baby please, don't stop, I'm so close baby!" He moaned out at my. His body started convulsing. His hot seed streamed into my mouth as he came. "BELLA!" He screamed as he shot his load deeper and deeper into my throat.

He came out of my mouth with a pop. He sight satisfied. "Hmm I think its your turn love." He told my flipping me over. He leaned over and started kissing me. He went to my ear and sucked my earlobe into his mouth.

He kissed down my neck as I moaned quietly. I got to my corset, He unlaced it (Knowing how much I like it) He threw it across the room. He stroked my breasts. He put his face in between them. "mmm you smell so good love." He said, his voice muffled because his face was still stuffed in between my boobs. He sucked one of my already erect nipples into his mouth. It became even harder as he blew cool air on where his mouth had just been.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt Goosebumps spread all over my body. Hi tortured me with open mouth kissed down my stomach. He got to my pants. I flung them off and tossed them somewhere in the room.

He ripped off my black thong. I felt him start caressing my legs. He started at my calves, slowly massaging away all of the tension out of them. He moved up to my thighs massaging the tension out of them as well.

My pussy was positively leaking. He started stroking my pelvic bones. Pretty much torturing me to death. "Alec baby if you don't touch me noe I am going to spontaneously combust!" I hissed at him.

He moved down and softly started caressing the outer lips of my pussy as he softly blew on the burning hot pulsing flesh. My legs tensed up. Holy fuck he wants to kill my. He started slowly caressing my folds. Oh so lightly that I could hardly feel it.

He finally felt that I had had enough. He plunged his fingers deep into my pussy. My walls clenched never wanting to let him go. I had waited this long letting him escape was not an option.

I thrusted my hips in time with his movements. He added another finger so that there were to pumping within me. It felt so good I could hardly take. Just when I thought I could take no more he thrusted a third finger into my. He curled them so he hit my G spot. I cried out oh I was so close. My breath cam harder and faster he rubbed his thumb over my clit. OMG! It felt so good I was so close. I could feel it come omg omg!

My thoughts were interrupted my a knock at the door. FUCK! Really that couldn't have waited another 30 seconds? "Yeah?" Alec called out towards the door. He had pulled his fingers out of my and my pussy pulsed without them there.

"Can you guys pleased get changed into the clothes I have out here and then come out because we have visitors."

**OMG! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. Busy schedule! Well I hope you liked it. Its longer than any of my other chapters. But tell me if you liked it or didn't thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I'm just so busy with school and I have to keep my grades up for Poms. But here it is Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Alec got up and went to the door. He stuck his arm out and grabbed the clothes that were handed to him. He came back to the bed and handed the clothes that were mine to me. "We will finish this later… I promise."

I got up and looked at the clothes that I was handed. There were dark wash skinny jeans, a forest green and black corset, and black 4 inch open toed heels.

I ran my fingers through my hair making sure that it wasn't totally messed up. I looked over at Alec to tell him that I was ready when I was knocked breathless.

He wore black Jeans with a tight red v neck t-shirt and black leather shoes. He ties his black robe around his neck. He looked exquisite.

I blinked myself out of my daze. I forgot my cloak! I went back to the bed and grabbed my red one that matched Aro, Cauis, And Marcus's robes.

I ties it around my neck and grabbed Alec's hand. "Lets go." I said with a sigh and we walked out the door.

We walked down the same hallway that we had came from. We got to the door that led into the hall in which seemed like five seconds.

Alec opened the door and led me into the hall with a light hand on my lower back. Alec and I both had our hoods up. (We both liked looking mysterious)

All of the heads in the hall turned in our direction when we walked in. Alec kissed my cheek, took his hand off my lower back and went to stand next to Jane.

I walked up the three stairs and to my fathers throne. "Father." I said as I kissed his cheek. I went to Marcus "Hello uncle." I said and kissed his cheek and proceeded to do the same to Caius.

I took a seat at a red chair that was positioned next to my fathers throne. The doors right across the hall from us opened. Felix came in fallowed my the, My breath hitched. It was the Cullen's.

I cleared my throat and stopped breathing to keep myself calm so that I did not attack them all. They all knew that Edward had cheated on me. The all knew! But of coursed they all decided to keep it a secret from the pathetic human.

I chuckled darkly in my head. I am not a human anymore and the Cullen's better watch out. Jasper's head whipped around to look at my because he felt my emotions.

He couldn't see who I was because of my hood. "Carlisle my friend I have not seen you in so long. And seeing as you are here I am led to believe that you are coming to the ball in one weeks time?" he asked in that eerily pleasant tone.

"Yes Aro, And I do believe that it has been way too long." Carlisle said with a pleasant smile. It made me sick how they could just act normal like that. And that Tanya bitch was with them.

That whore she was hanging all over Edward. Ugh. The anger welled up inside of me. I had so much of it that it just bubbled over. My hair started to curl and uncurl at the ends. The lights above us blew up the glass scattering everywhere.

Aro's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my hand. The fatherly love that clearly exuded calmed me almost instantly.

I concentrated really hard and the light bulbs fixed themselves the glass flying up and forming the shape of the bulb again.

Everyone in the halls eyes grew large. HOLY CRAP! I just did that and unwillingly. We heard a low whistle and turned to see it coming from Emmett.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Emmett's voice reverberated throughout the room. The whole Cullen family and the majority of the guard looked at him like he was crazy.

Did he not get that someone like me was very dangerous. _Well obviously not it's Emmett! _I thought.

After everything calmed down Carlisle broke the silence. "So Aro In the letter that you sent out it said the ball was in honor of a new guard member and a new daughter." he said.

I guess subtlety is not in his vocabulary. "Ahhh yes Carlisle this is my darling daughter Isabella. She came to me broken and weak. We fixed her cracks and made her strong. She is going to make a wonderful addition to my family." He said smiling hugely.

I snorted mutely. Oh wow dad layin it on thick now aren't you? I thought darkly. "My daughter has gone through a lot in her life. Kidnapped, love, heartbreak, more love, and even more heartbreak. I never want her to got through that again." He said darkly.

He had me spot on. I looked around the room and my eyes locked with Alec's. _I love you!_ he mouthed at me. I winked at him in return to his love

" I would like to introduce my daughter Isabella Volturi!" Aro said with a huge sweeping arm gesture. I stood up smoothly and reached my arms up to my hood. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I took the hood off slowly and looked up at the Cullens.

There was instant recognition in their eyes. All of their breathing stopped and their eye's widened. " Hello Cullen's long time no see."

**A/N Hey I had to leave you with a cliffhanger lol! Well I hoped you liked the chapter. And again I really apologize for taking so long. But I promise it will not take so long ever again. Please review, they are all appreciated. Well byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello friends it has been a while and I do apologize… I have a whole shit load of homework and stuff so yeah. I am going to stop with the excuses and get on with the chapter. Well here goes!**

"BELLA!" I heard from all eight of the Cullen's at the same time. (The eight include Tanya) I looked at them with a smirk on my face. Salty motherfuckers.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me here now did you." I said in a dark voice. "Bella how did you become a vampire?" Alice asked me bouncing up and down like a toddler with a sugar rush.

"How do you incompetent little fool. I came here and had them change me. Something none of you would ever do." I said sniffing through my nose in disgust.

Alice looked at me with a pout. "Stop looking at me like that you look like a dying cat." I said in annoyance. She fixed her face quick after I said that. I smirked, satisfied.

"Bella dear, oh how I have missed you!" gushed Esme as she rushed toward we her arms wide open in the attempt to give me a hug. Right when she was about to touch me I flashed with so much speed a vampire could not even feel it thirty feet to the right.

Esme looked at me her face looked like I killed her dog. "What? You think I'm going to hug you? Let me get this straight you knew that this bastard was cheating on me with this blonde slut the whole time and you didn't tell me? And yet you think I am going to let come rush and hug me." I said.

Esme hung her head in shame. Good the bitch should feel guilty. I looked at all of their faces they all held guilt. I don't know why they could have prevented my hatred for them but they obviously didn't want to.

I was sick of this little shindig. "Aro I'm bored I'm going to my room. Alec and I have some unfinished business to attend to." I said as I strolled toward Alec. I grabbed his hand and gave him a scorching look. He growled and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

"Have fun try not to break anything!" Marcus called happily from the room as we exited it. "Don't be too loud either!" Caius said behind us also. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a little smirk.

We sprinted towards the elevator. We clicked the button and the elevator doors slid open smoothly. We stepped in and hit my floor level. We both waited impatiently as the elevator went up to our floor. I wish there was a button that was labeled _hurry up we need to fuck! _So that this motherfucker go faster.

It felt like we were moving at a snails pace. It was getting annoying. I wanted to break those fucking speakers that were playing the classical music in the background.

_Ding! _FINALLY! I screamed in my head I grabbed his hand and we dashed to my room I flung the door open and we flew into the room our lips already glued together.

I pushed him on the bed and ripped his clothes off too horny to do anything else. He ripped mine off in the same manner. I rubbed his cock that was hard and waiting for. I took a couple seconds to gaze at it a beautiful 11 inch cock.

Okay I'm done admiring it. I straddled him and kissed him deeply. His taste was addicting. I knew, tasting it now that I would never get enough. I would always want more.

He ran his hands down from my hair where they were tangled down my neck over my chest and to my breasts. He grabbed them and kneaded them in his hands. He grabbed my nipples and rolled them between his fingers. I moaned into his mouth. I couldn't take it anymore.

I raised myself up and plunged myself down onto his cock. It felt so good. No other feeling could compare to this one. I needed more I was never going to get enough. I was okay with that because I would have Alec forever.

I bounced up and down. He was going deeper and deeper. "Oh Alec don't stop!" I moaned really loudly. He continued meeting each of my thrusts with my own. You could faintly hear the slapping of skin but it was hard to hear above the moans. I could feel the feeling, starting in my stomach. I could feel it I was almost there.

"OH MY GOD ALEC!" I screamed as the most intense feeling I had ever felt washed over my. Alec came right after me shouting my name as he did so.

We laid in each others arms for a half hour after we finished. I felt my cell phone vibrate on the night stand. _"Aro says to come down the foods here."_ I grinned when I read it. I was rather thirsty.

I got up Alec complaining the whole time. I went into my closet and put on a pair of red lace underwear with a matching bra. I grabbed a metallic silver skirt a turquoise shirt that went off the shoulder and was tucked into the skirt and a pair of 6 inch sparkly silver stilettos. I brushed my hair and it fell in waves down my back. I touched up my makeup and put on more red lipstick. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval.

I walked into the room and Alec was fully dressed laying there waiting for me. I went and grabbed his hand. "Time for my first hunt love" I said walking out of the room.

**A/n And cut! Thank you for all those dedicated readers who have been reading my throughout the story so far and all of the people who have reviewed it really motivates me to write. Well I'm done for the day. Byee!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Friends! I'm back! Really is no excuse but I apologize! Well onward!**

We sprinted down to the main hall. We went in through a secret side door. We watched as the hundreds of humans were lead through the main doors. Heidi in the lead I saw that there were about three children in the crowd. This just wouldn't do. I refuse to let this happen. I walked over to Aro.

"Aro we can't let these children be eaten. I can tell that when they grow up that they could be powerful Vampire. I don't know how I know but I just do. You're just going to have to trust me on this one." I said pleadingly.

He thought for a little bit. "Okay but find a way to get the children out of here without alerting the other 'guests'," He said

I stood up straight and headed towards the people. "Hello, I'm Bella, I am going to take the children around the castle. This portion of the tour is not for children." I said sweetly.

"Okay, Then they go." The Italian woman said in broken English. I watched as they hugged each other, said I love you and grabbed my hands. I took them back to the room I was changed in. "You just stay here and I will be back with you shortly." I said. I gave them crayons and coloring books to occupy their time.

I sprinted down the hallway back to the great hall stating to get eager. My eyes were black and they were starting to annoy me. I walked in at a human pace and settled myself in a chair that was next to Aro's throne. I sat and waited while Aro gave a random ass speech.

"SO WELCOME GUESTS TO VOLTERRA!" He boomed throughout the room. Right after he said that the guard started to advance on the humans. I got up and jumped on a guy with a hair color that was eerily close to Edwards hair. I know it was petty but well why not. He was going to die anyway.

After I ate a woman with strawberry blond hair (hmm who does that sound like?) I was full. It was one of the most satisfying feelings in the whole world. I sighed, finally content. I walked over toward Alec as some of the lower ranking vampires cleaned up the room. When everything was clean the Cullens walked in.

I rolled my eyes when Edwards met mine, his got wide when they took in the deep scarlet color. "Bella, how could you do this? Kill innocent people?" He asked me. "Oh, it wasn't so hard" I said with a little smirk.

I walked out of the hall and down the hallway where I had put the children. I opened the door and they hopped up and came to me. I grabbed their hands and brought them to the hall.

"what are you doing with those children?" Alice asked screaming like a crazy person. "you little Hoe! You betta not be yellin at me like you had lost yo damn mind! Especially that I know your secret. About what you do when you take all those trips to Alaska huh?" I said in a sweet, mocking voice.

Her eyes widened. "what do you mean?" Jasper said. "Oh you didn't know that Alice was fucking a vampire named Eric? Oh well trust me, He got it in hardcore. When I saw that in my vision I thought the hoe was gonna break in half." I said.

"What?" He said in an eerily calm voice. He stepped up next to me and faced his family. "How come I don't feel any surprise from any of you? Huh? Are you telling me that all of you knew and you didn't tell me?" He said his voice said sounding furious. "Jazzy I didn't mean it. It meant nothing to me. You are my life!" Alice said starting to beg.

"No I want a divorce and I am leaving this coven. I don't know where I am going or what I am going to do but I sure as hell am not staying with you!" he said. "Well brother o' mine. There is always room in my family." I asked with a little smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I'll take it!" Jazz said. I smiled to myself.

"WHAT! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! JUST A LONEY, STUPID COWBOY!" she screamed at him. "Why would I want a trashy little whore as my wife?" he asked. Still shockingly calm. "Well I cant say that I enjoyed this little rendezvous but I have some children that I need to put to bed…" I said. Alec and I grabbled all three of them and brought them to the guest room that was next to ours. We were going to have to redecorate this room so that its more childlike.

I put them all in the bath to get them cleaned up. I gave them a small snack of cut up apples and peanut butter, brushed their teeth and put them in the pajamas that I had Jane buy them when we were having our little shindig with the Cullens.

I kissed them all on the head. "Goodnight." I whispered to them. "Miss. Bella?" said the little boy with dark, curly brown hair and big, Bright blue eyes the color of the ocean. "yes Connor?" (I asked them their names earlier) "where's our mama?" He asked tiredly in his cute little voice.

_Oh God!_ "Well your mama went to heaven. She went up there so that God could have another friend because he was lonely. But remember that she is getting taken care of and that she will always be watching over you." I said rubbing his hair out his eyes.

I turned on the nightlight that lit up the room lightly. I kissed them one more time on the head and left the room to join my boyfriend.

**WHOO! Young chillins' lol I am done with my little southern moment. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review so that I get at least fifty. Come on, Its not even ten. Well until next time. GOODBYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers. I am trying to make up for taking so long by updating two times in the same amount of days.**

**And in response to TwilightLover2010: I was thinking about doing a Jasper/Bella fanfic and you just made me want to do one more haha. I think that I am going to do one when I finish this story… Well here it is I hope you enjoy it!**

I walked into my room and jumped on my bed face down. Right next to my love. "What wrong babe?" He asked me, putting his book down suddenly concerned. He started stroking my hair.

"I feel horrible for taking those children's mother away, I feel like I love them already and I don't get it!" I wailed to him. "Honey calm down and take some deep breaths." He told me soothingly.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "Just know that I love you no matter what and that it was meant to be." He told me kissing my head. I smiled and crawled into bed with him the proper way.

"Thanks babe, It seems like you know exactly how to make me feel better." I said giving him a little smile. He kissed me again. It was getting really heated when there was a knock on the door. He groaned when I got off of him in my straddle position.

I walked to the door and opened it. It was Aro. Ugh, Jesus I knew that this was coming. "Yes Aro?" I asked him. "Bella why are there three children in the room next to you?" He asked me. "Didn't I tell you that they were going to take the children and raise them and that they would have amazing powers?" I asked him. (**A/N that was for delilah69) **"Right sorry wasn't listening.." he said and walked away.

I sighed and closed the door. I climbed back into the bed. "Hmmm now where were we?" He asked me. Right when my shirt was chucked across the room there was I light little knock on the door. "Jesus you have got to be kidding me!" Alec groaned. I got up, put a robe on and opened the door.

It was Connor, Genevieve, and Blake. Awe my poor babies. "hey, what's wrong?" I asked in a soft concerned voice. "We all had bad dreams, can you come sleep with us?" He asked in a quiet voice. He sounded scared to ask me, like I would say no. "of course I will. don't be scared to ask me anything." I said to him. I grabbed Genevieve and Connors hand and Blake grabbed the tie of my robe and we left my room to go to theirs.

We all climbed in bed. I sung to them quietly until they fell asleep. I watched them sleep for a while. It was mildly depressing seeing how innocent that they were. Feeling overly emotional I got up soundlessly not moving them at all.

I walked out the door and into the hall. I walked right past my bedroom and to the long spiral staircase at the end of the hall. I walked up it slowly. Feeling tired, even though I did not sleep.

It was probably because I was so emotionally drained. So many things have happened to me in the past couple of days. I unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and stepped onto the landing. Inside were things that I could channel my emotions into. There was a piano, a Viola, A Harp, And Cello. There was also a door that led to a dance studio and another that was an art studio.

I walked over to the piano and stroked its glossy cover. It was a beautiful black piano. I sat on the bench and rubbed the keys. I have known how to play the piano since I was three years old. I never told Edward because he always made me feel insignificant. I rested my fingers and started to sing and okay.

It's like forgetting the words to your favorite songYou can't believe itYou were always singing alongIt was so easy and the words so sweetYou can't rememberYou try to feel the beatEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, eet, eet, eetEeeeeeeeeeeeeteeet, eet, eet, eetYou spent half of your life trying to fall behindYou're using your headphones to drown out your mindIt was so easy, and the words so sweetYou can't rememberYou try to move your feetEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, eet, eet, eetEeeeeeeeeeeeeteeet, eet, eet, eetSomeone's deciding whether or not to stealHe opens the window just to feel the chillHe hears that outside a small boy just starting to cry'Cause it's his turn but his brother won't let him tryIt's like forgetting the words to your favorite songYou can't believe itYou were always singing alongIt was so easy and the words so sweetYou can't rememberYou try to move your feetIt was so easy and the words so sweetYou can't remember, you try to feel the beat

I stopped playing and turned around when I hear a cough from behind me. I get up and spin around really fast. Edward is standing there leaning against the doorway smiling. Fuck I forgot to lock the door! I screamed to myself in my head.

That fucking smirk got on my nerves. "What do you want?" I asked him coldly. "That was beautiful." He said his smile getting wider and wider the longer he looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure that didn't answer my question!" I snapped at him. "His eyes turned black and his smirk turned into an evil sneer. "Oh Bella…" He said stepping closer to me.

"beautiful, Naïve little Bella." He said rubbing his finger up and down my arm. "Oh you know what I want."

**CLIFFHANGER! So I decided that I was going to update yet again. AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT MY FIFTY REVIEWS. AHHHHH! T.E.A.R.S! I NEED REVIEWS! THEY ARE LIKE MY DRUG!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Omg! I can't believe it has been so long since I have updated time flies by when I'm busy. I'm like Satans baby because I left you all with that huge cliffhanger! BAD TORI! Well here it goes.**

_Last chapter:_

"_Oh you know what I want"_

I took a step back from him. "You nasty motherfucker! How dare you come to my house insult me and then fucking come in here like you own me. Fuck no, we don't do that in my house!" I yelled at him. I was pissed how the fuck is he going to come in here acting like he owned the place.

"little Bella. What you don't get is that you are mine, and you always will be mine. You want me Bella, I know you do. I call to you just like you call to me. There may be little dents in the road but, we always find our way back to each other." He said as he pushed me up against the wall.

He grabbed my hair. "I know when you fuck him you think of me, When you kiss him you think of me, and even when you just touch him with the slightest of touches you think of me. I know you Bella and that is exactly what you do." He said as he leaned down.

His mouth attached to my neck. And he sucked it hard. I screamed. THAT MOTHERFUCKER BIT ME! "You fucker, Who do you think you are.." My yelling was cut off with the door bursting open. I looked up. Alec was standing their, his nostrils flared in anger.

" You motherfucking animal sucker! I'm going to fucking rip you to pieces. How dare you touch my mate? I'm going to fucking kill you!" Alec bellowed at him.

Alec was on top of him so fast I didn't even see it. He was hitting Edward in the face and it sounded like when a house collapses. They were growling and snarling and biting.

I ran down to the great hall. I burst through the doors. "Daddy they're fighting!" I yelled. I ran up to his throne. I grabbed his hand. Together wee sprinted up to the fight. We ran into the room and Alec had Edward in a headlock. "ENOUGH!" Aro yelled loudly his voice echoing loudly in the room.

The boys froze and then stood up straight. "I apologize father." Alec said bowing to Aro. "It is alright child I know the feeling of jealousy all too well." Aro said with a small smile. "and you !" He said turning to Edward his smile dropping off of his face. "What do you have to say for yourself!" He said sternly.

"I have nothing to say. I don't regret what I did because I know that Bella is mine and she knows it too." He said with that god awful smirk. I walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face. How fucking dare he! "I don't belong to you. Get that through your thick skull!" I yelled knocking on his head. "leave or something!" I yelled and then walked out of the room.

I looked and saw that it was 8:00 in the morning. I walked to the children's room. They were just sitting there awake snuggling. "Hey kids how did you sleep?" I asked cheerily as I walked towards them. Genevieve smiled brightly at me and raised her arms for me to pick her up. "We all slept great Miss Bella!" She said happily. "do we have to go back to our mommy now?" She asked suddenly getting sad.

"No why would you ask that?" I asked her suddenly concerned why she got so sad and the way she asked if she was going back to her mother. "Good. She used to hurt me and I didn't like it. She made me cry a lot, and I don't like to cry." She said looking up at me with wide innocent blue eyes.

Anger welled up inside of me. How dare that bitch abuse these wonderful children. Fucking whore. If I hadn't eaten her already I would go and kill her. That just pissed me the fuck off. Jesus I wish I could drink because I really need one.

I tried to ignore my anger. There was no need to frighten the children seeing as their mother beat them. "Come on lets get dressed we are going shopping!" I yelled

We got back four hours later with new bedroom stuff and clothes. It took another four hours to finish the rooms and put the clothes in. **(A/N pictures of rooms on profile) **

It was now 4:00 in the afternoon. It was time for them to take a nap because they weren't in the best of moods because they had been walking around all day. After I tucked them into their beds for a nap I went to find Alec.

He was sitting in our room reading on the red couch. I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked. "hmm is it that attractive brunette that I met at the mall today?" He asked in a teasing tone. "Hmm maybe you will just have to turn around and see." I said. Right when he turned around I kissed him right on the lips.

"Yup I was right it was the brunette." he said. "oh shut up stupid!" I said as I jumped on top of him over the back of the couch. I straddle him as he laid on the couch. I ripped his shirt clean off. I kissed down his chest. I felt the muscles tighten in his stomach. I sat up and admired him.

He was pale and his 8 pack was well defined but not in a nasty way. I continued my journey south until I got to his pants. I looked at him from under my eyelashes and gave him an innocent smile as I snapped the button of his pants open and slid down his zipper. I pulled off his pants and flung them somewhere behind me.

You could see his boner clearly under his black silk boxers. I put my hand under them and stroked his dick like an expert. His breath started to get heavy. I took my hand off of it and pulled of his boxers. I took a second to lock eyes with Alec. I winked and then dove right in. I put his whole cock in my mouth deep throating it. I swallowed around him and he moaned. I reached up and started to stroke his balls while I sucked his cock.

I felt him grab my hair and pull me up. I went up by him and kissed him full on the mouth. He flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He ripped off my clothes. Everything, not even hesitating. I flipped us over again when I was totally naked. I dropped myself right in top of his dick. I flung my head back and he hissed. I started bouncing up and down on his cock.

We both moaned together. I could feel it deep in my stomach and I knew he was close too. I started going faster needing my release. We were both moaning so loud that everyone in the castle could probably hear us. "AHH BELLA!" Alec yelled as his cum spurted inside my right when I cried out "ALEC!"

I fell on top of him exhausted. Alec lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. "Bella, I love you." he said. _OH MY GOD! _I cant believe he just said it. "I love you too!" I said I kissed him again. All of a sudden a voice came from the speaker on the ceiling. It was Heidi. "Bella, Aro needs to see you now it is urgent!" She said. I got up quickly shoved on a pair of light gray skinny Jeans, a hot pink tank top that said _Bite Me!_ in white graffiti lettering. I ran out of the room barefoot.

I walked into the great hall. "father did you need me?" I asked. "um no where did you hear that?" He asked me confused. "Heidi…" I mumbled thinking. _FUCK!_ I thought as I finally figured it out.

I sprinted upstairs as fast as my feet would carry me! I made it to my room in under a minute even though it was all the way on the other side of the castle. I burst through my bedroom doors and froze. There on my bed was Alec fucking Heidi. On my bed. Right after we fucked. Right after he told me he loved me…

**A/N And Cut! End of Chapter 10 I hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n sorry! Sorry!**

That lying two timing bastard! WHAT THE FUCK? I inhaled and exhaled (even though it wasn't needed) and took a step into the room. They hadn't even noticed that I was there and kept humping on the bed. Not for long!

I walked straight up to the bed and I grabbed Heidi's hair and pulled. Her head flung back and she moaned. "mmm Alec pull me hair harder!" Nasty, kinky bitch… "baby I didn't pull your hair!" Alec said breathless his eyes still closed.

I slapped her in the back of the head, maybe now she would notice that I was there. "Why the fuck did you just hit me?" Heidi said I could tell she was getting annoyed. "I didn't hit you!" Alec yelled. "Of course you didn't, because I just fucking did!" I growled.

Alec sat up quickly and pushed Heidi off of him. "Baby," he said. I grew angrier because the little pet wasn't just for me. He had just called her that. "Its not what it looks like! I really love you! We belong together!" He said pleading!

"I didn't do this consciously! She did something to me I swear! I would never cheat on you like this!" he said. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I said. "Don't lie to me! Spewing those meaningless words at me. And how dare you take advantage of me like that? You knew I was still in pain and that it took me so much to trust you and you just threw my love away!" I screamed at him in fury.

"I'm going to talk to Daddy, and when I get back your shit better be gone and the bed better be burned." I said in a deathly calm voice. And with a sweep of my red cloak I walked out of the door. I took smooth, swift steps down the hall. I was so furious. There was a permanent scowl pasted on my face.

Who does he think he is. Messing around with my feelings like that. I pushed open the doors to the great hall. "Bella, child. Where is Alec I haven't seen you guys apart for quite a while." dad said.

My eyes welled up with tears that would never fall. "daddy Heidi and Alec.. They.. They… I WALKED IN ON THEM HAVING SEX!" I burst out. All of my emotions crashed down on me. Despair, anger, betrayal, hatred. All of those emotions overwhelmed me all at once. Then one emotion took over my soul. Just one and it is one of the strongest emotions you could ever feel in your life, Pure Anger.

My hair started to curl and uncurl and there was all of a sudden wind whipping throughout the room even though there were no windows open. I heart a deep bellow from upstairs and a high pitched scream. The doors burst open and here comes Alec running in dressed in only boxers.

"Heidi's head just came off and I don't know how it happened!" he screamed. I smirked and my right eyebrow rose in amusement. "Bitch deserved to get her head ripped off!" I murmured in disgust.

"Now darling bring the pieces of Heidi here." Aro said in a calm voice. "Fine!" I huffed. I concentrated really hard and saw Heidi's body and head come floating in. I dropped them in the ground. "Oh that is a wonderfully clean cut, the head just came clean off. Oh I am so very proud of you!" Caius congratulated me.

I turned to him with a small smile. "Thanks, its about time _somebody_ appreciated me around here." I said. I turned back towards the doors when I heard them fling open again. It was Jasper. "Oh I've been wondering when that bitch would finally be put in her place!" Jasper said with a huge smile.

"I did it because I walked in on her and my boyfriend fucking this morning." I snarled out. "WHAT THE FUCK!" The next thing I know is Jasper has Alec by the neck against the wall. Alec was grasping at Jasper's hands because Jasper was putting so much pressure on him. "Jasper please release him." Aro said kindly. Japer let him go reluctantly.

But Jasper wasn't done. All of a sudden Alec crumpled to the ground crying out. "Jane!" Aro yelled. "That's not me!" She said honestly. "Its Jasper." I said. "Jasper quit it!" Aro yelled. Alec relaxed and sprang up.

Aro turned to Alec. "What you have done is unacceptable you will be punished to having to clean the castle." Aro said. "WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S ALL HE GETS?" I screamed at Aro.

"FUCK THIS MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT!" I screamed and stomped out of the throne room.

**Jasper's POV**

I was breathing deeply trying to calm myself down. How is Aro only going to make him clean the castle. He shoves Heidi's head back on and makes her clean with him. That's not even a punishment. The longest it could take is an hour because there are two of them. How dare….

My thoughts were cut off by the all doors bursting open again. Felix sprinted in and skidded to a stop right in front of the thrones.

"BELLA! SHE'S GONE MASTER!"

**A/n The end of Chapter 11. Please review I would greatly appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I do greatly apologize. Bad Toronda! Well here we go!**

**Bella POV**

I have to leave the castle. I cant be around all of them anymore. I thought that they all loved me. Who was I kidding they are the Volturi. Cold, ruthless people. I ran into my room and packed all of my clothes in one minute. I ran to the kids room grabbed money I had hidden and the kids.

"Mommy where are we going?" Genevieve asked me. "We are taking a little trip!" I said to her smiling trying to be enthusiastic. On the inside it felt like my heart had a monstrous hole in it that was pouring blood. I grabbed my keys and we ran into the parking structure under the castle. We were lucky all of the guards were in the Hall because of all the commotion I had caused.

We all piled into my purple Chrysler 300. **(lmao Mara)** We took off toward the airport. After twenty minutes of driving we pulled into the parking lot and I threw the Valet my keys. I grabbed our bags and walked briskly to the desk. "Hello, four tickets to Milwaukee, Wisconsin please." I said in a kind voice. I had to go somewhere that they would never look. So I picked the place that nobody ever hears about. I paid them and we went and walked to gate 7.

We only had to wait for ten minutes. That seems like such a short time but it wasn't. Connor stole Blake's action figure and then since Blake got bored he started pulling Genevieve's hair. Then Connor chucked the action figure at Blake's head and started yelling about Blake pulling _his _sister's hair. And then they got into an argument about who's sister Genevieve was. I almost cried with relief when they said that our plane was boarding.

We all sat down and got settled into our first class seats for our 16 hour flight. **(totally guessed I actually have no idea how long the flight is) **After the kids finished watching the in-flight movie they decided to start poking each other. They sat there and did it for ten minutes. Finally I got fed up. I got up put Connor on one side of me, Blake on the other and Genevieve next to Blake since she was asleep already. I got them food and after they ate they finally fell asleep.

As I watched them sleep I couldn't fight the feeling of longing to be able to sleep again. To be able to escape reality even for just a few minutes. To be able to forget how my life went from great to horrible back to great and then right back down to horrible. It wasn't fair. Everybody I know gets their little fairytale ending and what do I get? Three children to which whom I love dearly but all they can do is fight? An ex- boyfriend who cheated on me with a friend? I guess god can only look after a certain amount of people.

I was dragged out of my thoughts by my phone ringing in my bag. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Jasper's face was sitting there glowing at me. I couldn't bring myself to answer it. It would just hurt him more to know that I wasn't ever going to go back to that place. The place where darkness lurks at every corner, where death is just a second away. The place that I used to love. I just couldn't do it anymore.

Of course I would miss Jasper. I would miss him dearly because he was like the big brother I had never had. But the Volturi will be better for him. He was made to be a leader. And being with the Volturi will help him with that. He will be able to lead the soldiers into battle. Its what he was born to do and he is amazing at it. He is a wonderful person and he is why I am who I am today. And for that I could never repay him.

I put my phone on silent and put it back in my bag. I will deal with all the problems I left back in Italy when we land. Wisconsin. We could make a fresh new start there. I could buy a house for me and my family, I could get a job, send my children to school. It could be perfect. Everything that I used to dream of before I met Edward. _Edward _he is the one who introduced me to this world. A world full of blood and pain. But I couldn't blame anyone, it was I who decided to stay in it. It is my fault that I am in this pain. But they just heightened it.

_This is what I need! _I thought, a new start, I can make myself a new person, get stronger and wiser and then I will do it. Do what might you ask. I smiled darkly. Get revenge of course.

**Heidi POV **

After I was done cleaning the castle I walked down to the dungeons. I was so happy my body was radiating glee. I walked down deep below even the parking structure all the way to the back wall. I stopped right outside the cell and waited. I heard his footsteps approaching before I saw him. Alec turned the corner and walked up to me. "That was brilliant! It worked perfectly!" Santiago said as he morphed from looking like Alec back into his handsome self. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin against his chest so I could look up at him. "It did. Now we have that bitch out of the way I will soon be Aro's favorite and then we can kill them off one by one from the inside and then rule the vampire world together!" I said smiling up at him. "Forever!" Santiago whispered leaning down to kiss me. Life was going to be perfect real soon.

**Jasper POV**

Aro looked at me. "Well if that is her decision so be it. But just wait she will be back soon begging for forgiveness and then we will punish her then let her back to join the guards." He said with his little pedophile smirk. This man was creepy as a bitch. I get the willies just standin' by him. He made my skin crawl every time he looked at me with them cloud red colored eyes.

I couldn't believe that he would let Bella leave like that. I walked out of the hall and up to my room. I needed to find Bella so that I could go to her. I can't be here all alone. I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed her number. It rang five times and then went to voicemail. I did that eight more times and ended up with the same result.

I decided if Bella wanted to talk to me she would call me. But in the mean time I am going to do what I came here to do. Lead the army of the biggest coven of vampires in the world and I was going to have fun with it. I was going to do this for Bella. I would miss her, she's my little sister and I love her but I'm not going to throw the rest of my life away mourning her leaving me by myself. I'm going to live my eternity Jasper style.

**A/N Well that's done. I am really sorry it took so long I'm just really lazy but since summer is here I will be updating a lot more I think. So just review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Never Fear Toronda is Here**

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything, So I'm going to go cry in that corner right there. **

**BPOV**

We landed at the Mitchell airport about three hours ago. I checked us into the Hilton in downtown Milwaukee because the children were tired. While they were sleeping I went to go find a house for us to live in. I had a lot of money that I took from my account in Volterra. I needed to find a job though so that I could fully assume the role as a normal human.

I found a nice big house in Wauwatosa. **(House on profile) **It was a white house with black shutters, two stories and a porch. I instantly fell in love with it. I gave the realtor the $250,000 dollars and left to go back to my children. I hate having to leave them alone. Ten minutes later I pulled up to the hotel and jumped out throwing my keys at the valet in my haste to get to my children.

I burst into the room and all three of them were still asleep cuddled up next to each other. I just stood there and watched them for a couple minutes, I smiled. This is my family. I woke them up after five minutes. We needed to get home.

The next morning I took the kids to their new school, Roosevelt Elementary. While they were in school I went to look for a job. I got a job at a law firm that's in downtown Milwaukee. I needed to go shopping for clothes for my new job so I went to Black House White Market in Mayfair Mall. After I got plenty new outfits for my job I went to Aldo to get shoes and accessories. After blowing a couple thousand dollars I went home to put it all away and went grocery shopping so that I could feed my children.

I went to the Sendiks that was about a mile away. I went into the bread aisle and I bumped into somebody's kart accidentally. My eyes shot up from the floor to apologize to the person that I bumped into. But my apology got stuck in my throat as I realized who it was. I gazed into their bright blue eyes.

**Jasper's POV**

I snuck up behind the distracted newborn and jumped on his back. He turned around ready to attack when I hit him with a huge wave of calm. "See Roberto that is why you need to concentrate. You get distracted too easily and that is the worst thing that you can do in the middle of a battle. If you get distracted for one moment your life could end." I told him.

Yeah, this is me, training newborns again. Its not like it's a chore I really love doing it. And then taking them into battle and winning. it's the greatest feeling that without me the victory would not have been accomplished. It a wonderful thing and I want to do it for the rest of eternity.

"Alright Roberto when I train with you tomorrow I want you to be more concentrated. Leave and send in Emmaline." I told him as he darted out of the room. Emmaline is my favorite newborn. Its not her gift of setting things on fire that set her apart from the other hundreds of newborns that I work with but her thirst for knowledge. She tries so hard to learn everything that she could in every single training session.

She is one of the best fighters that I have ever encountered in my lifetime. She could take down a group of ten all at once. I am thinking of asking Aro to have her help me train the other newborns. The only way that she could possibly learn more is to teach others. She could study how other newborns react differently when they fight.

Emmaline was a beautiful Asian girl, whose hair was about to her shoulder blades. (**Picture on profile)** When she laughed it sounded like the sweetest music I have ever heard. And the feel of her skin under my hands when I pounce on her is like…_ Wait what?_ I thought to myself. Why am I thinking about her in this way. I can't be in love with her. I was a bloodthirsty vampire.

Love is weakness. There is not point in it. Love is just a thing that enemies can use against you. But the more I thought about it the less crazy it seemed. Maybe I could love her. She can take care of herself. That's something that I don't have to worry about. But wait what if she doesn't love me. I can't just go up to her talking about how much I love her and not know if she loves me back. Yeah a lot of you are probably like why don't you just read her emotions. The thing is that I can't she found a way to block my power. I can't see what she is feeling and I can't make her feel things. I don't know what I'm going to do. Ugh! This is yet another reason why I need Bella to be here.

**Emmaline POV**

My stomach fluttered when Roberto came out into the hallway from the training room to tell me that it was my turn for training. The trainer, Jasper Volturi was beautiful. The way that his scarlet eyes would gaze into mine, it's like he can see all of my deepest darkest secrets.

I flinched at that thought. It would be horrible if he could do that. Then he would find out exactly how much that I love him. Ever since the first day that I met him a week ago I knew right when I saw him that I loved him.

_One week earlier_

_The burning stopped and I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear! I could see every single spec of dust floating in the air. I could hear things for miles. I could hear an old vendor selling a young women a set of earrings. _

_My eyes darted to my left when I realized that I wasn't alone in the room. A very pale man with long, dark colored hair was sitting there. He stood when he saw that I noticed him. I flung into a crouch not trusting this stranger. "Calm young one, My name is Aro and I mean you no harm. You have been turned into a vampire and you will be a part of my guard." He had said to me. Not even beating around the bush, just telling me straight out what I was. I instantly liked him. I hate people who try to sugar coat things. _

"_You will start right away with training, follow me." He said as he turn towards the door. That's when I realized that I was wearing a pair of spandex and a red beater and pair of black and white coach tennis shoes. Workout clothes. _

_I snapped out of looking at my outfit and ran out to the man so that I did not get lost in this huge building. He lead me to a door at the end of a very long hallway. We walked through it and it led to a huge hall that had three chairs sitting on one end that was elevated. He took me through a door to the left of the elevated chairs. _

_Through there was yet another hallway. Halfway down it we stopped in front of an elevator. It made a ping! And the doors opened. The carpet was red and the walls were mirrors. I took the time that it took to go from the ground level up to the 15th__ floor to look at myself. I looked different. Beautiful. _

_My hair that was usually flat and dull was now voluminous, shiny, and bouncy. My skin was pail rather than my tan colored skin. It was perfectly clear. But the thing that shocked me the most were my eyes. They were a beautiful scarlet color. They were captivating yet terrifying. _

_I jumped as the elevator made the noise again and the doors opened. This was another long hallway but there were a couple differences. First this one was full with a whole bunch of other newborn vampires leaning against the walls and talking to each other. I was wondering how they were all calm and not killing each other when Aro answered my question like he had read my mind. "We have a man on the guard that can control emotions. He is keeping them calm. He is the one that is going to train all of the newborns." Aro informed me. _

_There were people in the Volturi robes walking through the crowd of newborns just to be safe. A door opened about fifteen feet down the hallway. A big bulky man with a clipboard emerged from the room. "Emmaline Chen." He said loudly. I gulped, why was this random ass man saying my name. "Come on it is time for your first training session." Aro said as he escorted me to the room. _

_We walked in and I looked around taking in my surroundings. The floor was made of a dark granite, the walls we a blood red and the ceiling was white. There was nothing in the room it was empty. I heard somebody take a step behind me and I spun around into a crouch taking in my opponent._

_I stood up straight when I saw him. He was beautiful. He had wavy blond hair, big, bright red eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a tight fitting white v-neck t- shirt, a pair of light washed, distressed jeans, and a pair of brown cowboy boots. "Hi, I'm Jasper." He said and he reached his hand out to shake mine. "I-I'm Emmaline." I said stuttering. He smiled at me and I knew right then that I was in love with Jasper Volturi. _

Present day

I had to learn how to block my emotions so that he couldn't feel how I felt about him. If he ever found out I don't know what I would do. It would be impossible to ever look him in the face again. So instead of telling him I loved him I did the next best thing.

I tried the hardest I have tried at anything in my life. I need Jasper to be proud of me. Even if he couldn't love me.

**A/N It's been too long! I apologize. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Guyss I need reviews… I got like three last chapter and you all wonder why it takes me so long to update… Its because I have no motivation! Well here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

"Oh, Mike its nice to see you. How have you been?" I asked. Oh this is awkward. He still looks exactly the same

"Bella! I'm good. I'm just picking up some groceries. Do you need any help? Because you know, I could help you!" Mike said very eagerly.

Apparently he acts the same as well. "Oh Mike I'm perfectly fine. But I need to get back home so that I can pick up my children from school. It was nice to see you." I said as I walked away quickly. I got what else I needed and left.

I got home rather quickly and put all of my groceries away. I checked the clock. It was 3:00 I had ten minutes to get to my kids school. I got into my car and sped off to the school. I pulled up right as the bell rang. I sprung out of the car and walked up to the playground where I was instructed to meet my kids.

After five minutes of waiting they came out all beaming. Genevieve ran up to my first holding up a picture. "Mama, the art teacher said that I was the best drawer in my whole class!" she yelled giving me a toothy smile as she thrust the drawing in my face. I looked at the picture there were five people drawn all of them labeled in her childish handwriting. Above there heads were Connor, Blake, Genevieve, Mommy, and Daddy. My heart split in half. You could clearly tell that the person labeled 'Daddy' was Alec. It killed me that they all missed their father so much, but I couldn't tell them why he wasn't with us.

Connor ran up to me next. He thrust a piece of paper up at me. "Look mom! We had to take a pre test on addition and I got and A+ I was the only one in the class!" He said beaming at me. "I wish I could show daddy." He said his smile turning into a frown. I almost just died. ( even though that's not even possible) They missed him so much.

And lastly Blake came up to me. "Mommy, Mrs. Rowland told me that I was the best reader in the class, because I could read "A Very Hungry Caterpillar" out loud and I never stumbled or had to stop and sound out words!" He said with a cute little smirk on his face. He didn't mention anything about Alec. He was never as close to him as his brother and sister are.

"I am so proud of all of you!" I giving each of them a big bear hug. "Lets get home guys and I'll make spaghetti and meatballs!" I said knowing that it was their favorite food.

We all piled into the car and zoomed off towards home. Ten minutes later we pulled up into the driveway of our house. The kids unbuckled themselves and raced each other to the door of the house. I don't understand why they race. Its not like they can get into the house. I walked up to the house and unlocked the door. They all ran in and up to their rooms so that they could change out of their school clothes. I just walked towards the kitchen and got the supplies out to make dinner.

All the kids sat at the dining room table and each did their homework assignment while I was cooking. Genevieve's face was screwed up in concentration, Connor's tongue was sticking out and Blake was chewing on his lip.

They finished as I pulled the homemade garlic bread out of the oven. They ran up to their rooms and put their homework away quickly. Eager to get to their favorite meal. When we were all sitting around the table I gave them each some food and told them to dig in. They did not have to9 be told twice. The ate like they haven't eaten in years. "Hey guys, slow down you're going to give yourselves stomach aches!" I told them laughing.

Our little family moment was interrupted by my phone ringing from the other room. I got up to go get it. I picked it up from the coffee table in the living room and looked at the caller I.D. It was an unknown number. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Bella? Its me Jasper." _he said in his southern twang.

" What do you want I thought I told you that I would contact you when I was ready." I told him getting a little angry.

"_I know but this is important." He said hastily._

"With who?" I asked genuinely interested.

"_This new girl. Her name is Emmaline. But I'm not sure if she likes me back" Jasper said his voice getting worried._

"Don't worry Jasper I'm sure she likes you. But I have to go get back to my family." I said reluctant to let him go, seeing as he was my only tie to the Vampire World.

"_Alright Bella, I'll talk to you later. Bye" He said_

"Goodbye Jasper." I said as I hung up.

I put my phone down and walked back into the kitchen to my children who were all sitting there with empty plates in front of them. "Good Job guys!" I said smiling. "Since you guys all ate so nice how about we have ice cream sundaes for desert?" I asked, smiling when I see their eyes light up. "YEAH!" All three of them yelled at the same time.

We spent fifteen minutes making the sundaes. I put them in the dining room table with some spoons and left them to eat while I cleaned up the mess that we made. I came back into the dining room and I saw that most of the ice cream was gone, and all of my children were starting to doze off. I woke them up and brought them upstairs. I gave them each a quick bath, cleaning away all of the days dirt and grime off of them.

After they were all done and I dried them off an put them in their pajamas they were all like zombies. Exhausted from all that the things that they had done today. I placed them each in their own beds and they all fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning all of my kids were up by seven o'clock. They all got dressed and brushed their hair buy seven thirty. I cooked them breakfast and they finished eating by eight o'clock. They brushed their teeth grabbed their backpacks and lunches and we all piled into the car for another busy day. Them with their school and me with my work. We pulled up to the school at eight fifty. Ten minutes early. I walked them to where they were supposed to meet their teacher every morning and I said goodbye and wished them a good day. I left the school and headed downtown to get to work. I walked into the large office building and showed security my badge. I walked through the metal detector and turned right, walked the stairs and made my way towards the elevator.

I made it to my floor quickly and said hello to many co-workers as I walked passed them. I got to my office which was at the end of the hall and lifted my key and was about to unlock it. I froze. There was a scent coming from my office that I recognized. It was all too familiar. I pushed the door to my office open.

**A/N Hey guys I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been really busy with poms and school. And I haven't really had any motivation to write until now! So hopefully I'll start pumping out chapters at least every week. Please, I beg you review!**


End file.
